


LaLu Week 2018

by Mistress_Katana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Katana/pseuds/Mistress_Katana
Summary: December 17th through the 23rd. Prompts are: Day 1: Lost, Day 2: Mine, Day 3: Snowflake (part 4 of Little Dragon), Day 4: Alone, Day 5: Rumor, Day 6: Directions, Day 7: Hibernation(part 5 of Little Dragon), Bonus: Present





	1. Chapter 1

LaLu Week 2018

Yay! LaLu week! Was so sad to know there was no LaLu week this year. I had considered doing my own but xxMiyuki5xx beat me to the punch lol. The week will be held between the 17th and the 23rd of December.

So without further ado!

The prompts for LaLu Week are:

Day 1: Lost

Day 2: Mine

Day 3: Snowflake (Part 4 of Little Dragon)

Day 4: Alone

Day 5: Rumor

Day 6: Directions

Day 7: Hibernation (Part 5 of Little Dragon)

Bonus: Present

I hope you'll join us!


	2. Day1: Lost, I’d Get Lost With You Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe being lost in a forest wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness but I hope it makes up for it in fluff!

Day 1: Lost

I'd Get Lost Anywhere With You

Hello, my faithful little Minions! Your mistress has returned after a pretty long absence. Sorry about that, work, school and family have had me tied up. And I've been working on this baby here and my other stories, plus some new ones.

Enough talk! Lets kick off LaLu Week 2018! I hope you all love and enjoy!

oOo

Lucy couldn't help herself. Really, she tried to contain it, but the further they walked through the forest, the funnier it got. Her tinkling laughter rang throughout the billiwing trees at the frustrated look on Laxus' face. Normally, she wouldn't have laughed while stuck in such a predicament, because it really wasn't funny, but the look on his face, the way Laxus' think brows were practically pushed together in his frustration, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly in- dare she say it, an extremely adorable way. And let it be known, finding Laxus Dreyar, one of Fiore's Top Five hottest men, her Adonis of a boyfriend and mate, her future husband, adorable was not something she usually associate with the tall bulky blonde.

No, he was all sexiness and dominance, seriousness and strength. When looking at him, one would never think to associate the words 'cute' and 'adorable' with such a formidable man of power and statues.

But in that moment, with the slight, nearly unnoticable pink dusting across the strong bridge of his nose, and the determination to solve their problem shining bright without his storm filled eyes, he was the picture of utter adorableness.

Laughing had obviously been the wrong thing to do because the next second later, Lucy found herself on the receiving end of an annoyed glare, usually reserved for Natsu, sent her way.

"You think this is funny?" he asked her crossing his arms across his broad chest as he came to a stop.

Lucy shook her head, her long blonde locks hitting at her face as she tried to placate her grumpy lover. "Of course not, Laxus!"

"Tch." He scoffed before turning back towards what he assumed to be the old worn path they were following earlier, now long gone due to the growing vegetation.

"Are you sure you don't want me to summon Pixis? He could-"

"We are not lost." Laxus growled out sending her another, although smaller, glare. "I know where I'm going."

"You sure about that babe?" Lucy asked as she pointed to a fallen tree trunk to the far left of them. "Because I'm pretty sure we passed that tree twice already."

Laxus' back stiffened. "No it's not. Let's just keep going." He said as he continued on.

Shaking her head in exasperation Lucy followed behind him. Why did she have to fall for such a stubborn man? Why couldn't Laxus just admit that they were lost and that he had no sense of direction what so ever? The man couldn't even walk three blocks without getting turned around and lost in the next city over. So what made her think it was okay to let him take the lead on their trek home from a mission when they had to walk through a forest to get back? What a smart decision on her part. Someone come give this blonde a throphy for making bad choices.

But as they continued walking through the forest, going in deeper by the looks of things, Lucy allowed herself to just admire the scenery instead of worrying. The forest was alive with small little animals, it's flowers in full bloom and healthy. The sunlight peeled through the tree leaves with a gentle breeze accompanying it. All in all, it was a beautiful forest with a peaceful atmosphere.

Turning to look back at Laxus, Lucy smiled gently as she picked up the pace, latching on to his arm.

"You know," She said once he turned to look at her in question. "I'd get lost anywhere with you. It doesn't matter where, just as long as I'm with you, nothing else matters."

Laxus' face softened at the sweet declaration, for once not minding that she once again said they were lost.

"So let's just enjoy ourselves. It could be a small little adventure, just you and me, together in this forest."

Allowing his lips a small upturn at the side, Laxus felt his frustration slip away. How could he stay in such a foul mood when he had her by his side, always looking up at the brighter side of things?

"I suppose. Let's just look around and have fun. See what we can fine. I think I hear a waterfall not to far from here. We can go for a swim?"

Lucy smiled brightly at the suggestion. "Race ya!"

"Hey! You cheat!" He exclaimed as she took off on him, getting a good head start. "Get back here and give me a fair race!"

"Gotta catch me first, Sparky!"

"That's it's!"

And off he went, catching her seconds later. The sound of laughter, squeals, and splashing filling the forest as he launched them both into the water.

Perhaps, Laxus thought as he watched her swim circles around him, getting lost in a forest wasn't so bad, as long as he had Lucy with him of course.

oOo

Okay! I know this one is short but for some reason I had the most difficulty thinking up a plot for this prompt. I don't know why. In the end this baby was hatched and I really couldn't bring myself to add on. I like it the way it is, short and cute.

Anyways from here on, Days 2-6 (with the exception of 7 which also happened to be short) will be over 1000 words. Still short but not that short lol.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter to LaLu Week and can't wait to read your comments on what you think about each Day!


	3. Day 2: Mine, The Boss’ Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting should have just listened to Rogue and stay put in Corcus, away from the Fairy Tail mafia and the boss’ bloodthirsty blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning. When I wrote this I was running on no sleep and coffee for about two/three days.. Ended up crashing and when I woke up the next day, I found this. Decided I'd use this one shot for mine because I've never done something like this before. Let me know how I did because I'm kinda iffy about this one.

Day 2: Mine

The Boss' Girl

oOo

Music blared loudly, bodies dancing together, the smell of alcohol strong in the air. From his perch, the famed Thunder God, leader of the notorious Fairy Tail mafia, sat at a large table placed on the second floor, enjoying the view of his number one girl dancing around on the floor with her girl friends, not a care in the word as she let loose, her stunning body clad in a skimpy little black dress rubbing agaisnt Cana, their eyes occasionally connecting as she grinded harder against the drunk brunette, a happy little lustful smile sent up his way.

"Yo, Boss! The leader of Sabertooth is here." Erik, or better know as Cobra, one of his right hand men and a member of the infamous Crime Sorciere gang (who had joined together with Fairy Tail), said as he came up the stairs with the blonde haired leader of Sabertooth, a tall black haired women beside him. One of the newer mob boss's, Sting Eucliffe had managed to accumulate some pretty impressive numbers and skilled people within the last few months. His gang was one of the more successful ones, right up there with Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and Blue Pegasus. But Laxus had to make sure this new guy knew who was boss. He wasn't about to let some cocky punk with good luck think he could encroach on his turf. He would speak with the boy, make sure he knew not to mess with him, and probably strike up an alliance with him like with the other gangs.

"Have a seat." Laxus ordered the two, nodding towards the two pulled out chairs in front of him. "Let's talk business." He said as he pulled out a cigar.

As they spoke, Laxus noticed the way the woman, Minerva she had introduced herself as, stared at him. It was a look he was all too familiar with, having seen it in the eyes of many other women, especially in his girls eyes. Minerva continued to stare at him throughout the whole meeting, her olive green eyes practically striping him bare, eye fucking him as she licked at her dark red burgandy lips, her hips subtly shifting as she rubbed her thighs together, no doubt sporting a pair of soaked panties with the way she was squirming.

As the meeting drew towards its end, he noticed the way she pushed her chest out more, folding one leg of the other, the slit of her dress revealing a dangerous amount of her long smooth leg, one of her hands sensually running down her thigh and back before coming to rest on her chest.

"You know," Minerva said as she leaned forward, voice dropping lower into a seductive tone. "If you ever want to meet up for some fun...I wouldn't be opposed to the idea."

Laxus rose a thick brow, smirking lazily at her, blue eyes bright in amusement. "Is that so?" He questioned, his own voice lower than normal.

Erik smirked wickedly from his spot at the stairs as he watched the curvy oriental women dig her grave.

"Most definitely," She replied, moving her now heel-less foot to rub against his leg, pantyhose covered feet easily slipping under the pant of his leg to touch his bare skin. "I have a nice, big hotel room, and a big comfortable bed as well. If you want, I could be yours all night. Maybe even longer." She winked.

This women was bold, Laxus decided as he stared at her. He liked that in a women. But unfortunately for her, he already had a bold little kitten who knew how to rock his world in the sheets. It also just so happen to be that he was in need of some entertainment and a good way to make sure Sting knew his place in the food chain, and his dear little kitten knew how to use those claws of hers.

Running a hand through his thick blonde hair ,his smirk only grew as he imagined what kind of chaos his girl would cause as he stood up, his pant leg messily falling back down. "Although a very nice offer," Laxus spoke, chuckling softly as he removed his cigar from his lips. "Unfortunatly, I will have to decline. Let me introduce you to someone."

With a quick order to Erik to send for someone called 'blondie', Erik could do no more than shake his head at the poor fool of a women. Everyone female in Magnolia and the other gangs knew not to touch Laxus, for fear that a certain blonde hellion with a wicked temper would come and rip their throats out. Just thinking about the last time some blue eyed skank tried putting the movies on his leader made Erik smirk. Lucy was a bloodthirsty little thing when threatened. The chick got off easy because she was one of Blue Pegasus' girls. Bob had begged Laxus to get Lucy to spare the girl, and he did, but not before he was promised a favor of any kind. But by the time the deal had been worked out and Laxus had finally gotten to Lucy, the scars and trauma from that day forced the idiot girl to quit the service industry and move far, far, far away. She was about to meet her maker. Leaning over the edge of the railing, Erik gave a sharp low whistle before jerking his chin.

Down below, Gajeel nodded before making his way through the withering bodies on the dance floor, grabbing the dancing blondes attention and pulling her away from Cana, leaning over to shout in her ear over the loud bass of the music and pointing towards the second floor.

In no time, the beautiful curvaceous blonde joined them. Smiling at the beautiful blonde, Laxus tugged her to him, fingers dancing along her spine, curtesy of her backless dress, before his hand wrapped around her waist in a possessive hold, turning to regard Minerva and Sting.

Sting was full on gawking at Lucy, overtaken by her beauty. Beside him, Minerva sat stunned as she watched the blonde lean into his side, head resting on his chest while her hand reached for his neck to hold him close.

"You called, love?" Lucy asked as she nuzzled into his chest, practically purring as she felt his hand message her hip.

Laxus gave a sharp laugh, knowing things were about to heat up real soon.

"You see this women right here?" When she nodded he continue on. "She's offering to be mine for a night. Said I could have her if I want. What do you think about that, blondie?"

Lucy's purring abruptly cut off, her face losing its angelic content, darkening in rage as his words fully sunk in.

Lucy turned her head to regard Minerva, taking in the way the black haired beauty stared at her with wide eyes. Her eyes caught the way her dress exposed her legs and the missing heel sitting innocently next to her naked foot. Head lowering, catching the way Laxus' normally pin straight ironed pants were wrinkled on one leg and awkwardly set out of place, her anger only grew. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the taller woman had tried, having done it multiple times to Laxus herself before.

Erik readied himself behind Sting, fingers inches away from his gun, ready to protect Lucy should Sting try anything.

Lucy could see nothing but red as she imagined Minerva touching HER man! That bitch was going to die for touching what was hers. Reaching into her lovers waistband she gently fingered his gun, turning her head back to look at Laxus, lips smiling sweetly up at him.

"I'm going to need to borrow this for a second, Laxus."

Oh, he knew she was beyond mad. Never did she call him by his given name unless she was furious. Smirk widening, enjoying the blood thirst in her eyes, he nodded his consent.

"By all means, go right ahead, kitten."

Not even one second later, Lucy snatched the gun and had it pointed at Minerva, a sneer working its way on to her pretty pink lips.

"I'm going to teach you to never make passes at another girls man!" She snarled out, advancing towards the table, her heels clicking hard against the wood in rage.

Minerva shoot out of her chair, hands raised up to try and placate the furious blonde. "How the hell was I supposed to know he had a girl! No one ever told me! Calm the hell down and put that gun away! Sabertooth won't stand for such disrespect! Sting!"

Sting went to draw his gun, intent on protecting Minerva and trying to defuse the situation, but the feel of cold metal pressing against the nape of his neck stopped him, cold dread washing over him as he remembered that the maroon haired man with the missing eye was still with them.

"Let go of the gun before I blow your head off, pretty boy." Erik warned adding pressure to the gun.

Sting slowly withdrew his hand. This situation had gotten way out of control now. He would be surprised if he or Minerva got out alive by the end. Although, by the looks of it, Minerva may not be leaving alive. "Look, she really didn't know he had a girl. I know you must be mad, she made a move on your man, I get it, but can you really blame her? Minerva honestly did not know he was taken. Hell, this is the first time I'm hearing about it!" He tried to reason with Lucy, his worry only increasing when the blonde seemed to ignore him.

"I don't care." Lucy growled. "She tried seducing my man. She touch my man."

Minerva, although fearful that the angered blonde may very well shoot her, felt her own anger build up. "I already told you! I didn't know he had a woman you blonde bimbo! Put the fucking gun-"

Minerva was cut off as Lucy raised the gun back before bringing it down, pistol whipping Minerva across the face and sending her to the ground with a sickening crunching nose following.

"You fucking bitch!" Minerva screamed as blood poured down from her nose, cheek already swelling and changing color, her cheek bone most definitely broken. She made to lunge for Lucy, intent on making her pay for ruining her face, but a shot to the leg, the same one she had used to rub against Laxus, sent her falling once more to the ground, screaming in agony.

Lucy stalked forward, kneeling next to the fallen female as she screamed in pain, pressing the gun to her temple. "Let's get a few thing straight here, hmm? You ever talk like that to me again and I'll end you. You ever try to attack me again, I'll make this look like child's play. And if you even look at Laxus again," her eyes grew cold as she trailed the gun down Minerva's injured cheek, relishing in the way she cried out from the soft touch, before pressing it under her chin, pushing up hard to make her look at her. "I'll blow your pretty little face off without a second thought, got that?!"

Minerva frantically nodded her head, tears trailing down her face as she cried. Her pride and anger no longer matter, long gone in the face of fear and pain.

"Now, just to make sure you understand. Laxus is my man. Mine. Understand?"

When Minerva went to nod again, Lucy snapped. "I want to hear you say it!"

"Y-yes!" Minerva shouted through the pain, struggling just to speak as the pain in her face flared.

"Good girl, you listen well." Lucy snarked as she continued on. "And I'm his girl. You understand that too?"

"Y-yes, I un-derstand."

"So, we're clear?"

"C-crystal clear!"

Giving Minerva a feral smile Lucy gave her not injured cheek a few hard pats. "I'll let you live this time because of the new treaty. Business is business, and if we go in together, Laxus no longer has to worry about transportation of goods to Corcus. And I don't want to ruin business for my man, but you ever pulling something like this again," She trailed off before lifting the gun the side of her own head. "And bang."

Once satisfied with the amount of fear on her face, Lucy handed the gun back to Laxus. "I'll let you finish up over here. I'll be downstairs waiting for you, love!" She chirped before skipping back down the stairs to her friends.

"I love it when she gets bloodthirsty." Laxus laughed before turning to Sting and Minerva. "We're done here. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are now business partners. A word of advice though," Laxus said as his amusement vanished, eyes now glistening with thinly veiled warning. "You overstep any boundaries, you burn me and mine, you sabotage us, and Sabertooth's fall will be as quick as it's rise. Cobra, escort them out and have Mira clean up this mess."

"Got it."

Laxus then moved to leave as well. "Nice doing business with you." He said before leaving, easily weaving through the crowd and joining Lucy who immediately clung to him.

Sting could only watch in stunned silence as they left the hideout, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into as he helped Minerva out and into his car.

Maybe he should have listened to his twin and stay away from Magnolia and it's gang.

oOo

idk what I just wrote...

How'd I do?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better go check out Little Dragon if you want to read Day 3, my little minions!

Hello, Minions!

Quick little notice.

Day 3: Snowflake, will be posted in Little Dragon.


	5. Day4: Alone, Casket For Two

Day 4: Alone

Casket For Two

As you will most likely be able to tell, I was in a dramatic angst mood, you could say.

Isn't it funny how I went from love filled, to gangster, then went cutesy again, and now I'm at angst(it that what you'd call this?). Stay toned for more lol.

oOo

It was a beautiful day.

One of the most sunniest, cloudless days, the sky shinning a magnificent blue. Bees went about their business, their fuzzy little bodies burrowing deep into brightly colored flowers collecting pollen, some buzzing around the beautiful white roses, freshly cut, sitting innocently upon the closed cassette. Up in the sky, birds glided lazily through the vast emptiness, soaring freely, weightlessly, without a care in the world, as if the sea of sadden souls did not exist beneath them.

To the edge of the forest, littered with large healthy trees, a brown bushy-tailed squirrel sat upon thick green grass, a nut in its paws, before being spooked, fleeing up the large old tree, disappearing into the bright green leaves. Dew left over from the morning glistened in the sun, the scent of cut grass penetrating their noses.

Dead blue eyes took it all in with a sense of detachment. The day was far too beautiful. To the point of being offensively beautiful, filled with such color and life, vibrant and so damn happy when it shouldn't be.

Not when his world was torn to pieces.

Not when the ruins of his happy life lay broken beyond repair at his feet.

Not when his soul was shattered to millions of fragments, each tiny speck beyond repair.

The day shouldn't be perfect.

The sun should have been hidden behind dark rain filled clouds, it's rays of light unable to shine down upon the world, its light smothered, bathing the world in the same darkness his found himself drowning in, reflecting his dark world.

No animals should have been out. Instead, he wished they would all vanish and go home to keep their liveliness to themselves, to mourn like he did, to do anything but act as if life were perfect, because it wasn't.

Life would never be the same for him again.

Keen ears drowned out the sound of his family's tears nothing but muffled noise to him as he looked to them from the corner of his eyes- but it's not like that would have made any difference with how loudly his inner dragon mourned the loss of their beloved mate.

They stood together, holding on to one another for comfort and strength, eyes overflowing with tears, faces pale and sunken in.

To the center, surrounded by the other members of their guild, stood four figures holding each others hands with death grips, afraid that if they let go, they would lose another member of their small family.

In the center stood Erza, the strong and formidable knight, Fairy Tails famed Titania, her composure gone, body shaking, tears falling from both her eyes, mourning the loss of a women she called sister.

To her left was Gray, openly sobbing, head thrown back up towards the sky, crying out her name, not caring to keep up his cool demeanor in the wake of such a loss. Lucy had been his little sister after all.

And at her right, head bowed down and tears streaming down his face, Natsu stood silent. In his arms sat Happy, the blue Exceeds face the perfect picture of sorrow. The pair looked far worse then then ever did when Lisanna had 'died'.

How he wished he could join them.

How he wished he could cry as they were.

To mourn her departure as hard they did.

But he couldn't.

And they understood that.

Because at the moment of her death, as her last breath left her frail and failing body, the bond between them lost its warmth. The love she felt for him, the bond they shared, went cold and numb, and Laxus couldn't feel a thing.

He was drowning within a sea of numbness, his body frozen in place as he watched the casket lower into the ground, unable to run towards it like he wished too. Unable to rip open the lid and pull her cold lifeless body from within, hoping that it was all a dream- that he would wake up and find her asleep beside him, breathing.

One by one, scoops of rich dirt were thrown down, slowly covering the beautiful silver coffin engraved with stars, burring her. And unlike with the sounds of his family members sobbing, he could hear with great accuracy every shovel stabbing into the dirt and the way small clumps fell as the shovels rose up, and the most heartwrenching of sounds- the sound of the dirt as it landed upon her coffin like a hammer slamming down upon a nail. Without his notice, his limp hands flinches with each drop of dirt.

And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't scream out for them to stop. His mouth just couldn't open, his vocal cords silent and unwilling to make even the smallest of sounds, just as his body refused to move.

He was stuck, forced to watch as the grave became full, completely covered in dirt.

How he wished he was in there with her, holding her in his arms as he always did.

How he wished that he too was dead.

What use was life now that she was gone?

What use did he have?

Why continue living when all his happiness, his love, was gone without any hope of returning to him?

Without her, without his little wife, his mate, he was nothing.

He was a dragon without wings and no possibility of flight, for she had taken that with her.

He was a dragon without it's mighty roar, unable to roar out his pain and loss, voice gone just as she was.

He was an empty shell, all alone and lost within the world.

oOo

I was going to end it here buuuttttttt....

oOo

The days came and went, mingling together until he no longer knew what time of day it was or how long had passed.

Laxus had spent days at her grave, unmoving, ignoring his teammates as they begged and pleaded for him to come home with them.

What home, he scoffed. That house he had built was not a home. At least, not anymore. How could they want him to return back to that empty place knowing she wouldn't be there? Knowing that he would be all alone within that cold and dark structure.

No, his place was here, at her grave, with her.

Reaching down, his cold fingers pressing against the even cooler stone of her headstone, he spoke softly to her, softly strocking at the glass encased photo of her. "Besides, how could I leave you here, all alone without me? I promised to never leave you, to always be by your side... how can they except me to just abandon you here? To forget about you like all these other lone graves have been forgotten...? I can't. I just can't do that to you."

But the others refused to leave him be.

"Laxus, please come home." Evergreen begged as she kneeled on the ground, her manicured hands gently shaking at his hunched over shoulders. She frowned in sadness as he ignored her, his gaze dead and glued to the headstone's picture. "This isn't healthy, Laxus. You've been out here for five days now, please, please, please get up and come back with us."

When he still refused to budge, Evergreen sighed, nodding behind her and standing back up.

"This is for your own good. I hope you can forgive us someday... I'm sorry." She said stepping back and allowing Bixslow to take her place, his eyes glowing brightly with his magic.

One second Laxus was with Lucy, sitting at her grave, lost in memories of her, and the next, he was home in bed.

His grandfather refused to let him return to the cemetery. So too did his team and the others, begging him to stay and let her go, to come back to them.

But what would they know?

They hadn't lost their mate.

He did!

They never had to watch as their true love, their light, deteriorate, battling against the same sickness that had plagued her mother, fighting to live but slowly loosing the battle with each day, growing weaker, and weaker, and weaker and weaker.

They didn't have to watch her grow so weak that she couldn't lift a finger, confined to their bed towards the end, wishing that she could go out and summon her spirts. To be able to spend more time with her friends and go on many more adventures. To have been able to start a family with him to leave him with something precious to fill the void she knew her death would leave.

They didn't have to endure her scent loosing its calming fragrance. The didn't have to deal with the scent of death hanging heavily on her body and tainting the air.

They didn't have to watch as her bones grew more prominent, as her checks sunk in, as her hair lost its beautiful healthy sheen, or as her eyes lost the light and life they once held.

And they most certainly didn't have to feel her sickness slowly take her like he had with their bond. Slowly torturing him.

They knew nothing.

What gave them the right to ask him to let go of the one thing he loved the most in this world? To let go of the one person who completed him and loved him with her last dying breath?

Nothing.

So what right did they have to tell him to let go of her? To leave her all alone in that grave without him there to chase away the nightmares she always still suffered from when she was left by herself at night, dreaming of Acnoliga and Zeref killing them in the Alvarez Battle, of Natsu loosing himself to E.N.D, of Aquarius' sacrifice. To take him away from her when they knew Lucy hated not having anyone with her, was beyond cruel of them to do.

"No! Let me go! You don't understand! I have to get back to her! Lucy needs me! She needs me to chase away the nightmares! She doesn't like being alone! Let me go damnit!"

"Laxus! That is enough, my boy! I know you miss her, but Lucy is gone. You must let her go. This isn't healthy, my son! Just listen to yourself! You speak as if she's still here, but she's gone, Laxus, she's gone. Please, you must accept that Lucy is dead and let her go."

Laxus snarled as he tried throwing Bixslow off of him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free. His strength had begun slowly waning with each passing day, his own body growing weaker with her death, made worse by his neglect for himself, impeding him from fighting his way back to her. He couldn't even muster the meager power needed to rewrite Freed's runes.

Unable to go back to the cemetery, Laxus chose to remain in their bed staring at the wedding picture Lucy had placed on their nightstand, eventually taking it to hold close to his chest.

"You must accept her death, Laxus. No one is telling you to forget about Lucy, but the way you've been speaking, as if she is still here with us, it isn't healthy. Do you think she'd want this? To see you loose yourself? Wouldn't she want you to remain strong and move on? I'm certain if she were to see you now, she would be most disappointed. She wouldn't want you to die like this, like she did. She'd want you to live life to the fullest for her. Please, Laxus... let her rest." And with those parting words his grandfather left.

But his words went ignored.

Food was pushed away, his appetite nonexistent, scaring his family because he was usually alway hungry. Yet, hunger no longer seemed to be a problem for him anymore. He just could find the will to eat, wishing that it were Lucy's cooking instead of Mirajane's.

Sleep did not come to him, always escaping, but that was fine with him because this way he couldn't dream of her dying or crying in her grave for him to come for her, screaming that he had abandoned her to rot in solitude. Instead, he passed the time by remembering her and her beautiful smile, caressing her pictures smiling face.

The pleas of his family fell to deaf ears, having long grown silent to him. The only sounds he could hear these days were from that of memories, a weak but happy smile always gracing his lips when he recalled her laughter.

Days continued to blur, the Lucy of his memories his only company now, the others only staying for a short while, unable to watch him waste away like he had her, and Laxus found he was growing tired with each day that passed. His dragon's wailing had finally stopped, not even a whimper to be heard. Sleep continued to evade him, a small nagging sensation at the back of his head always stopping him from closing his eyes and giving in. Something always telling him it wasn't time, that he couldn't fall asleep yet.

And it was during one of these days, as his eyes finally closed, that the nagging sensation almost violently jerked him awake, his eyes snapping wide open.

It was then that he knew, as he stared up into beautiful honey colored eyes, full pink lips pulled into that beautiful smile he loved so much, why sleep had evaded him so much.

It was time, he thought as he reached for her outstretched hand, the numbness within his fingers leaving, warmth replaced it as his hand engulfed her smaller one.

Dazed, unable to believe his eyes, he allowed her to pull him out of bed and out the bedroom door- Freed having disabled his runes once he realized Laxus could not get up even if he wanted too, focused solely on her beautiful face as they reached the outside.

And for the first time in weeks, the beauty and color of the world didn't offend him. No, if anything, it delighted him as it seemed to make her that much more beautiful in his eyes. Her laughter tinkled through the tress, his own mingling together with hers, as she led him further into the forest.

Strength once more graced his body as he danced with her through the flowers and trees, holding her, kissing her. All his attention was focused solely on her.

oOo

The guild was in panic.

Freed had gone to give Laxus his food, hopping that today would finally be the day he would regain his appetite and eat something, only to find that his leader was gone. Dropping the tray of food and water on the floor in a panic, Freed ran back to the guild, unable to understand how Laxus had found the strength to up and leave the bed. Not when the man couldn't even lift his head up.

With Natsu's keen nose they were able to forgo search parties, instead following the pink haired Slayer as he shoot out the guild like a bullet, their destination soon clear to Freed the closer they got.

Breaking through the tree line they ran towards where Lucy was buried, coming to an abrupt stop.

There Laxus sat, body leaning heavily against her headstone, a large smile gracing his peaceful face, their wedding picture still clutched firmly in his hands, still and pale as the stone he leaned against.

And just as they had with Lucy, they mourned the death of their would be future guild master just as hard, most especially his grandfather, who not only lost his favored daughter, but so too his grandson, the child he had raised as his own.

But it brought to them some comfort knowing that he would no longer be suffering all alone without Lucy as they burried him beside her the next day, knowing that they were together in the afterlife now, living the life they would have had, had Lucy's life not been taken by illness.

oOo

I have no clue how to end this, so its ending like that. Could have flowed better, but whatever.


	6. Day5: Rumor, Their Little Secret

Day 5: Rumor

Their little secret

oOo

No one at the guild was surprised when Laxus and Lucy's engagement was announced by an overexcited grandfather, happy to see his grandson making a life for himself with the guild's Light by his side. It was understandable that Makarov would be overjoyed by the news, just as he had been when they had began dating. Everyone has been excited for them. Laxus deserved to have someone like Lucy at his side. No one could fault him for falling so deeply in love with Lucy, not even Team Natsu could protest after seeing the way he gazed down at her, a look of pure unadulterated love in his eyes as he followed her every move through the guild.

So it really came as no surprise when their wedding was set to take place in two months time, giving Mirajane enough time to threaten and bride the local baker, notary, and church. There was no way in hell or heaven that she was going to let anything ruin her sailing ship. Lord help anyone who dared to mess up any arrangements or the wedding itself, because she will make sure they would regret it dearly. Natsu and Gray- hell, the whole guild, had been warned by not just her, but Erza, Makarov, and Laxus (especially Laxus) that it they so much as dared to sneeze during the rehearsal and wedding, there would be hell and pain to pay.

And so, with Lucy behind her, stopping Mirajane from turning the wedding into something fit for royalty and lacrima-vision, preparations were made within weeks.

Neither Lucy or Laxus wished for a big ceremony. They wanted something small and intimate, just their guild mates and a select few others from other guilds and Queen Hisui- who promised to try and keep her attendance a secret from the media. Having grown up surrounded by ball gowns, wealth, and the lavishness that came with practically being born royal, Lucy was adamant on keeping Mirajane in check. And Laxus himself just didn't care for such extremes, so he readily agreed to all Lucy's wishes and demands and enforced them when Mirajane tried going behind her back.

However, there was still one question, one wonder of the world, that they all wanted to ask.

Just how exactly had the two blondes gotten together?

Whoever asked, Laxus and Lucy always managed to change the subject or escape before answering, leaving the others to grow more and more curious with each dodge of the question.

"Loke told me that they hooked up at that Aqua Lounge club." Gray whispered to the gathered group around the bar, sitting down and joining the conversation with the rest of the ladies and guys.

Cana hummed as she set her barrel down to talk. "That could explain why I couldn't find her that night to go home." She mused, thinking to the night she and Lucy went clubbing. When Cana decided it was time to go home- the club having run out of liquor and no hot men being available to take home, she had searched the whole club for Lucy and couldn't find her. "Maybe that's how they hooked up!" She said before raising her barrel once more.

Gray nodded and continued on, "Said they got hot and heavy on the dance floor and-"

"Lucy would never!" Erza exclaimed, heavy gauntlet encased arms slamming down upon the sparkly clean counter top, denting the polished wood.

Mirajane smiled widely down at Erza from behind the bar, eyes closed to give her the appearance of an innocent angel, but the flaring purple aura behind her said otherwise. "Slam your hands down one more time and you won't like what will happen next." Her voice, sweet and kind, belied the danger behind her words.

Brown eyes sharpening in challenge, Erza couldn't help but to lean forward, eyes daring Mirajane to do something.

But before anything drastic could happen, like the guild being blown up again, Lisanna pushed her way in front of Mirajane, a nervous smile on her face as she quickly brought back their subject of talk.

"But I heard from Freed that Laxus asked her out that day we had our shopping trip." She said as she thought back to the day her, Ever, Lucy, and Juvia went shopping in Magnolia's uptown square. "Lucy was awfully happy that day and insisted that Evergreen help her find a cute dress to wear, isn't that right Ever?"

The brunette nodded, tapping her closed fan to her chin in thought. "That is true. She wouldn't tell us why she needed a cute dress, just blushed and said it was because she wanted to buy a cute dress to simply wear. Maybe your right-"

"Wrong!" Natsu interrupted in between bites of his fire chicken. "That's not how they got together!"

Beside him Juvia flinched as pieces of food flew from his mouth with each word, leaning her body further away from the pink haired glutton and closer towards her darling. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, turning to watch Gray strip his shirt off, taking in his toned upper body. Feeling eyes on him Gray turned, their eyes catching and she couldn't help but to lunge for him, pulling his naked muscular arm into her bosom and rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "My Darling!"

"Gah! Stop it Juvia! Come on!" Gray exclaimed as he tried to pull his arm from her clutches.

Ignoring Gray and Juvia, Natsu gulped down his food before speaking. "Obviously they got together during that mission Gramps sent then off on together."

Levy nodded from her spot next to Gajeel. "I agree. Didn't you all notice how much closer they were after they came back from that mission? They definitely got together then, right Gajeel?" Levy asked the Iron Dragon Slayer, looking up to him for backup.

"Sorry Shrimp, but I'm pretty sure they were together before the mission." The black haired slayer said as he munched on a large piece of Iron.

"They got together after the mission, Metalhead!" Natsu roared pointing a chicken at his fellow slayer.

"You're stupider than I thought if you really believe that, Salamander!" Gajeel roared right back. "And you better get that disgusting thing out of my face!" He snarled slapping Natsu's hand and sending the chicken to the floor.

From there, fighting and bickering began as they all argued over who's story had more credibility and which claims were false. Even sweet little Wendy had joined the argument with her own theory.

So busy with their fighting they completely missed the snickers coming from the second floor, two pairs of eyes watching the show in amusement.

"I didn't think it would bother them this much." Lucy giggled as Lisanna rounded on Natsu, sending the Fire eater scrambling into Erza, who in turn punched him.

Laxus chuckled beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist, and kissed the top of her head in affection. "Agreed, but you have to admit this is hilarious." He said, laughing as Wendy and Levy teamed up and got in Gajeel's face. The man couldn't even get a word out because when one stopped the other continued.

Weak from laughing so hard she leaned into him, her own arm coming up to wrap around him. "How did we really get together anyways?

Laxus paused in his laughter to think, humming as he tried to recalled when exactly they got together. "Let's see," he began closing his eyes as he tried to remember. "I think it was when I asked you out to dinner. "

"And I went shopping with the girls to try and find a dress that would wow you." Lucy began recalling the details with increasing clarity.

"You certainly did with that little number you wore to dinner." Laxus agreed remembering the way she looked as he picked her up, red dress hugging her every curve.

"Then we had that mission by Blue Pegasus where you kissed me."

"Then after we came back Cana dragged you to the same club I was drinking at with Bix, and if I remember right, you took advantage that he left me for some chick to seduce me into bed that night."

Lucy smacked him lightly on the chest. "No I did not. You were the one who practically had sex with me on the dance floor and then rushed us to your place. If anything, you were the one who seduced me!"

Smirking down at her, Laxus shook his head. "Agree to disagree." He said before continuing on. "And the next morning I ask you if you'd go out with me."

"So then that means it was after the club and not before the mission." Lucy said.

Laxus shrugged his shoulder. "I guess, I don't know."

"Think we should tell them the truth then? I mean, they have been asking. Why haven't we told them anyways?"

"Maybe because Erza would freak if she found out I slept with you before committing to you? I never did ask you to be mine until the morning after."

"True. I guess we'll just let them keep guessing." Lucy said as she turned back to watch her friends argue.

Wrapping her up with his other arm and pulling her close to his chest, Laxus rested his chin on her shoulder. "I suppose so. Plus, I kind of like having it be a secret just between ourselves, with no one else knowing."

The two continued to watch from their perch in amusement as rumors of their relationship grew even more wilder with each second. But it was okay with them. In the end, they would be the only ones to know how they truly got together while the others just had rumors and speculations to go upon.

oOo

Fun little chapter for amusements sake lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur-motherflipping-prise.

Guess who's back with a surprise second take to Day 4! I had this nagging idea while writing Alone, at the part where Lucy wish they had a child to keep Laxus going after their death.

So imagine this. Lucy did have a child with him, but her sickness made it so that she was too weak to survive child birth, thus dying. But instead of keeping him grounded and pulling him from his depression... well, you have to read to see what happenes lol

oOo

"Laxus."

"I love you."

"T...take care... of... her."

"I'm sorry."

"LUCY!" Laxus' shouted as his sweat coated body shot up from bed, hand outstretched reaching for something he could not attain, chest heaving and eyes wide.

Realizing that it had been a dream, he retracted his hand, moving them to cradle his head, eyes clenched tight and teeth grinding together as he recalled his dream.

It was the same thing every night. She would be there in his dreams, memories of them together- happy, before it all came crashing down around him. It may have already been fours years since her death, but he could still remember that day in vivid detail.

The sight of her unfocused eyes.

Her deathly pale skin.

The sound of her heart beating slower with each second that passed.

The smell of death, sickness and blood replacing her strawberry scent.

The way their newborn daughter cried in his arms as he scream for her to wake up.

How he wished he could just take all the memories of her, box them up, and throw it away so that they would never seen the light of day again. So that they couldn't continue to torment him day and night.

Gazing around their-... his room, the loneliness set in once more like it always did, it's claws sinking deep as he once more realized that she was gone. None of her trinkets littered the room like they once did. All her belongings locked away in the cellar. And it wasn't just the room. All the pictures and things Lucy had used to decorate the house were taken down and locked away. Laxus just couldn't bare to seen them.

To be reminded that she was gone.

Dead.

Six feet under and unable to touch her, love her, see her.

He just couldn't.

A soft thudding on his door broke through the silence. A quick sniff of the air told him who it was, and he stiffened once catching another scent with it, one he hadn't scented in a while.

Knowing they wouldn't go away until he opened the door, Laxus dragged himself out of bed, his hand hesitating at the knob as another knock came. Taking a deep breath, gathering all the strength that he could for this encounter, he unlocked it and pulled the door open.

Evergreen sent him a small sad smile, her sullen eyes saying all that she could not while in the presence of a child.

"Laxus, Layla has been waiting to see you." Evergreen gingerly spoke as she gave the child clutching at her dress a small push, causing the shy little girl to move forward, still holding tightly to her aunts dress.

He wasn't prepared.

All that strength he had gathered flew right out the window as he gazed down at her.

Silky blond hair, short and in twin pony tails, the same shade as hers.

Large doe brown eyes staring up at him in wonder and hesitation, the same shade and shape as hers had been.

She looked so much like her.

The spitting image of her mother.

Of his late wife.

"P...Papa?" Layla timidly spoke as her large eyes met his, her small little nose scrunching- just the way Lucy's used to, his mind whispered to him. She went to reach for him, to hug him, but before contact could be made, Laxus jerked back as if burned.

He couldn't allow her to touch him. If she did, Laxus knew what little ties that held his sanity and emotions together would snap.

And he would break.

"I-I have to go. I have a mission." He said as he moved further back into the room, the door now nearly half way closed, eyes clouded over as memory after memory of Lucy resurfaced. "I'm sorry."

Before the door fully closed, he caught a glimpse of the four year olds face.

A face full of sadness.

Eyes full of defeat.

She couldn't understand why her father rejected her. Why he couldn't bring himself to spend less than a minute in her presence. She was only a four year old little girl wanting nothing more than to know her father and have his love.

But he just couldn't do it.

Not when she looked so much like Lucy.

Not when she acted so much like her mother.

He just couldn't do it.

oOo

So, I know it's short, but what do you all think? I like it. I was going to add more and make this about 1,000 words but it felt better short and bitter to me. Sound off below and let me know how I did considering I just wrote this in like 20 minutes lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 6: Directions

Short Cuts Are A No-No, And Cook Books Are Stupid!

oOo 

A small smile curved full pink lips, a small mewl leaving her as Lucy stretched her body out, eyes still closed as she relaxed her limbs once more, snuggling into the silky bed sheets, hugging her husbands pillow once she realized he was no longer in bed for her to hug, nuzzling the dark blue pillow and inhaling his ozone honeyed scent.

"Mama~" a small happy voice sounded from the foot of the bed, followed by the feel of a small furry body shooting up the bed to her head, purring reaching Lucy's ears as the small little being burrowed their fur covered face into her nape.

Giving a soft giggle, Lucy released the pillow, reaching up behind her head to grab at the purring kitten and bring it to her breast to cuddle.

"Good morning to you too, Nova." Lucy greeted as she finally opened her eyes, smiling down at the content cream colored kitten purring into her chest. "Where's Laxus?"

"Papa went out earlier, said he'd be back later and to give you this!" Nova said as she wiggled her way out of Lucy's arms, immediately missing her mother's warmth, and over to the dresser, grabbing a folded sheet of paper and an envelope and handing it to Lucy.

Sitting up in bed Lucy, one hand reaching down to scratch at Nova's ear, she read the letter.

"Dear Lucy,

I'm sorry I can't be there to wake you up and say happy birthday. But an emergency request that specifically ask for me came in. I will hopefully be back within a few hours. In the mean time, to make it up to you, inside the envelope are eight vouchers to Rosalyn's Spa for you and the girls to enjoy and be pampered. I also left you my jewel card, go crazy and have fun.

I love you and will see you later on tonight,

Laxus."

Reaching for the envelope and opening it, Lucy squealed pulling out the vouchers and black card. "Laxus, I love you!"

oOo 

It was later in the afternoon, around 4:36, when Lucy finally arrive home with Nova, a small handful of large bags held within her hands, body practically buzzing with her contentment as she closed the door and made her way up the stairs and to her room.

Dropping her bags at the bench of their bed, she allowed gravity to take her, falling backwards on bed, giggling softly as she bounced.

"I had a lot of fun today, Mama!" Nova exclaimed as she plopped herself down on Lucy's stomach. "I really liked that spa! Do you think Papa will come with us next time? Do you think he'll like the new dress I go?" The small little Exceed asked.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Nova." She assured her. "And I have no doubt he'll come with us next time if you'd just ask him."

Lucy's smiled lessens slightly at the reminder that Laxus wasn't there. Although she, Nova, and the girls had had a wonderful time at the spa and shopping, she couldn't help but wish that she were at home with her husband instead, cuddling him with Nova on the couch while they watched movies.

A small high pitched yawn tore Lucy away from her mopping, her smile returning as she watch Nova rub at her tired eyes with her tiny little white tipped paws.

"How about a little cat nap?" She asked the tired kitten. "When we wake up I can make us some yummy food to eat and you can choose a movie for us to watch, and hopefully Laxus will be home by the time dinner is done."

"Okay!" Nova said before hopping off Lucy's stomach and moving up to Laxus' pillow, circling around it once, then twice, before settling down, falling asleep almost immediately after.

Lucy shook her head, getting up so that she could settled under the blankets, and found herself falling asleep almost as quickly as Nova had.

oOo 

Nova and Lucy both shot out of bed, startled and hearts racing, the smoke alarm blaring loudly in their ears. Lucy could faintly pick up the sound of a familiar voice cursing over the blaring alarm. Relaxing, Lucy gently scooped Nova up, running her hands down her bristling fur.

"It's okay, Sweetie." She soothed able to feel Nova's heart beating a mile a minute. "Let's go see what happened."

Making her way down the hallways stairs and to the kitchen, Lucy covered her mouth and nose with her hand when smoke greeted her as she opened the kitchen doors, gently pressing Nova's own face into her chest to protect her from breathing in any smoke.

Inside she found Laxus running around opening every window in the kitchen and the door leading to the backyard, before running over to the alarm and trying to rapidly fan at it with a kitchen rag, his own nose and mouth being covered by another.

"Laxus?"

Turning at the sound of his wife's voice Laxus waved at her to leave.

"Go out into the living room. I don't want you or Nova breathing this in." He ordered.

Normally not one to just sit and obey, Lucy decided to listen to him for once, exiting the smoke filled kitchen and waiting in the living room for him.

It was only a few minutes later, when the fire alarm stopped its screeching, that Laxus finally came out.

"What happened in there?" She questioned as she stood up to check him over, gasping once she saw the burns on his fingers and hands. "Laxus! You're hands!"

Wasting no time Lucy grabbed at her keys, feeling for the familiar silver key Juvia and Gray had gifted to her after finding it during a mission, and drawing.

"Open, Gate of the Healing Avian, Caladrius!" She summoned.

In a burst of golden light flew out a bird of pure white color, landing gently upon Lucy's shoulder, mindful of its sharp talons.

"Caladrius, could you please heal Laxus for me?" She asked the bird.

Chirping softly Caladrius spreed it's wings, swooping down, gently grazing Laxus's hands with glowing feathered wings, and flying into the kitchen through the open door and out the window, soaring high into the sky like a beacon of light before vanishing back into the Celestial World.

Lucy gave Caladrius' key a pass of the fingers, sending him a silent thank you, before turning her attention to her mate.

"Now, explain to me why our kitchen was filled with so much smoke."

Clenching and unclenching his hands, sighing in relief at having the pain gone, Laxus sheepishly scratched at the back of his head, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he averted his gaze to the side.

"I was trying to make you a nice birthday dinner..." he mumbled.

"A birthday dinner? How sweet, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I was so busy reading the direction in the cook book, trying to figure out how the hell to properly make that béarnaise sauce you like so much for the steak, because I kept scrambling it, that I forgot about the grill heirloom tomato and feta panzanella salad I was making. But I had a issue making it. I don't know if you remember or not, but Natsu and Gray broke our grill last month during one of their fights, and I completely forgot about it until I started cooking. I didn't have the time to go out and buy a new grill, so I thought I'd improvise.

I grabbed the tray with the tomatoes and put them in the broiler with the bread, letting them sit their and cook. The bread was coming out great from what I could make out, just the way you like it, so I turned to focus on the sauce, which turned out to be a real hassle you know? Anyways, while I was busy doing that, trying to follow the directions, the tomatoes on the other hand... The tray of olive oil-soaked tomatoes just... I dunno... exploded or something? Long story short, we need a new oven."

Lucy could do no more than stare at Laxus in shock, eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open through the long winded conversation.

Laxus fidgeted just the slightest, waiting for the lecture that was sure to come. But how the hell was he supposed to know that cooking oil coming so close to a heated source could spark a flame? How was he suppose to know he had poured way to fucking much olive oil on the tomatoes and then had the idiotic idea of placing them directly under the broiler? Wasn't like the cook book gave him any useful tips, like letting him know that splattered oil could cause a spark when coming into direct contact with boiling heat, for instance.

Of course once Lucy got over her laughing fit, after the shock left her, she made sure to properly school him on why generously oiled food with high moisture should be left on lower oven racks and stuff- not like he was ever going to try that again, he was going to steer clear of cooking with tomatoes near ovens for a while. Stupid cook book and it's crappy, no detail, choppy directions!

"How about we order some takeout and watch a move?"

"You're not mad that I ruined dinner and the oven?" Laxus asked.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes shining bright with amusement. "Nope!" She said popping the 'P'. "I think it was a very sweet thing for you to try and do, making my favorite foods, even though they were hard to make and you ended up ruining my oven. So, you're off the hook this time." She said before spring a quick kiss on his lips. "Now come on, Nova's choosing what movie we watch. And we need to decided what we want to order!"

oOo

Note: The Caladrius, according to Roman Mythology, is a snow-white bird that lives in the king's house. It is said to be able to take the sickness into itself and then fly away, dispersing the sickness and healing both itself and the sick person.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello once again!

Here with another notice.

Day 7: Hibernation, will be posted in Little Dragon. And there is an important note regarding Day 8, so be sure to read that at the end of the chapter!


	10. Day 8: Present, So It’s Like That

Day 8: Present, So It's Like That

Omg! This is it! The last day! But fear not for this isn't the end! Read the note at the end when you've finished reading.

oOo 

"Hey, Blondie!"

Whipping her head around, long blonde locks of hair fanning out, chocolate brown doe eyes turned to regard the larger blonde man in annoyance.

"It's Lucy."

Laxus, however, ignored her comment. Instead, with a large grin upon his face, he handed her a small rectangular blue box.

"I got you something." He said sitting beside her at the bar, waiting patiently for her to untie the little white bow tied around the box.

His grin only grew when she hesitated, peeking over at him in curiosity, before finally prying the top open, and promptly having her jaw drop to the floor.

Sitting innocently inside the box was a necklace. It was a simple yet beautiful chocker with a decently sized dark blue jewel hanging by a small silver chain. Tiny fingers gently picked the chocker up, holding it closer for inspection.

"You know," Laxus' voice pulled her away from her examination. "That happens to be a very special piece of jewelry. Hold it up to the light and it'll do something amazing."

"Really?" Lucy asked, doing as told. Holding the chocker up high and into the light. At first she didn't notice anything different. It just looked like a plain old necklace to her, but something in the jewel caught her eye. Squinting, bringing her face closer to the gem, Lucy's eyebrows scrunched together. "Is that a... a mistletoe?" She asked turning back to look at Laxus, only to squeak as she found her lips captured by his own.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." He finally said once Lucy pulled away for some much needed air.

Cheeks colored a beautiful pink- boarder lining red, the blonde could only stutter as he strutted away, beyond pleased with himself.

A scream from the bar broke Lucy from her stuttering. Ignoring Mirajane's baby rambling, Lucy jumped from her stool and gave chase.

"Hey! Laxus!"

As he turned around to face her, mount opening to speak, Lucy lunged for him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting her lips against his own in a hot kiss, ignoring the screams and exclamations of their family. She pulled away a minute later, a smirk of her own gracing her lips at Laxus' stunned face, and letting go, her body sliding down his own.

"Merry Christmas, Laxus." And off she went.

Standing frozen, mind slowly processing what just happened, a wolffish grin overtook his face. So, she wanted to play it that way did she?

Okay then.

He was game.

oOo 

So, if I'm being completely honest, I wrote SIX DIFFERENT STORIES for this bonus day... this one was the only one I finished. The other ones, especially the first one I started is just as long as Alone. I'll be posting those once they are done to make up for the shortness of this chapter.

But anyways! Thank you for all the reviews and the love! I really enjoyed writing this whole thing. Stay tuned for LaLu Weeks 2015-2017, plus some NaLu stories I'm planning!


End file.
